Outsider
by The Oracle Dragon
Summary: The Predators come to Earth to hunt and to do the Right of Passage only to find that someone else is taking their prey...
1. Outsider

_Outsider_

The last time the Predators had visited Earth for their hunt and right of passage was years ago, now in the year 1300 AD, the land is still unknown. As Predator ships land outside the great city, the worshipers, observers and those who just wanted to see a Predator came to greet them. As the elder and his guards, four blooded warriors and one young Predator traveled to the temple and hunting grounds, they heard a commotion coming from the temple. Three boys of multiple ages came running over to the high priests who stood on the ledges overlooking the city.

"They are escaping the temple!" one of the young boys shouted, face pale and contorted with panic. In near perfect sync the Predators looked back at their Elder, awaiting the command to begin. He gave a curt nod and three of the warriors took lead towards the temple, leaving the unblooded Yautja and the second in command to stand guard next to the massive Predator as he fell in step with them. As they arrived, six xenomorphs (Aliens) were already outside killing whoever got close, the temple guards were trying to hold them back. A xenomorph jumps toward another guard but was impaled by a spear, not a Predator spear, but a human spear. The spear blended in with the xenomroph. The guard who was saved looks behind him.

"Outsider!" The guard backs away as someone came out of the jungle, her blond hair and lightly tanned skin told that she wasn't from the area. All the Predators stop and watch as she came close. The xenomorphs knew who she was, they back away as she drew closer, even the guards backed away. They shiver as she drew her two black swords from her back, they glisten in the sun light. The Predators scan her as the xenomorphs mock her and threaten her with their hissing and roars.

The Predators scanners told that she was a female, at the age of twenty, five foot ten inches, one hundred ten pounds, and that she was deadly with swords and spears. They thought she would he good challenge but the elder shook his head.

She did not move, she positioned herself ready to fight, her lips moving, like she was saying something to herself. One xenomorph charged her, she dodges and cuts off the xenomorphs tail in one swing. It screams in pain, another attacks, losing its head. It acid blood sprays everywhere, her swords didn't show any signs of the acid melting. A young Predator looks at the elder and speaks in their native tongue.

"_Who is this? This Ooman is taking all of our prey, what do we do?" _The elder placed his hand on the young Predator's shoulder.

"_I know her, just watch. You might learn something from her."_ All the Predators look at him then the human. She impales another xenomorph against the temple wall, near the xenomorphs exit. Five were dead, the last one jumps at her and uses his tail, she grabs the tail. She then uses one of her swords to impale the tail into the ground. The xenomorph pulls trying to free its tail as she circled him, tapping her other sword on her leg. The Predators who didn't know her, are bewildered as how this human could take out six xenomorphs without being harmed or even being tired. She sliced off one of the xenomorphs arms, then a leg. She was taking her time. A teenage boy ran over to the Predators to watch too, in fact a crowd was gathering. She took her time alright, letting the xenomorph to partly bleed to death, then she cut off another limb, then she finished it off. The Predators never seen a female human this brutal. She removes her sword and gathered her spears.

The elder smiles at her as she passed, dragging behind her a xenomroph carcass. The young Predator was really interested in this human, he wanted to know her. That teenage boy and a few children run over to her talking to her and poking at the dead xenomorph. The crowd parted as she walked through murmuring to themselves, some adults grab the children and scolds them for talking to her and touching a sacred creature that the Predators were suppose to hunt. The Predators watched as an adult man smacks her. She hands the carcass to the boy and she round kicks the man sending him at least three feet behind him, the boy hands the carcass back to her as the crowd really backs away.

"_Who is she Fon'ki?" _asked an adult Predator to the elder.

"_She has no name, the Oomans call her 'Outsider' for she is not from around here. I known her for a long time. Since she was small, now look at her, a strong Ooman warrior."_

"_Why do the other Oomans treat her like that?" _said that young Predator as he watched her disappear in the crowd.

"_She has killed more hard-meats than you have Jhil'lo. She has been doing this for years, every year. They hate the fact that she does this. She doesn't talk much, she is a good teacher. You could learn a thing or two from her. I'm telling you all this, for I know that one day she will join our ranks as warriors."_


	2. The Lesson

_Outsider_

Outsider and that teen journeyed further into the city, more Predators' were there. The Predator's ranged from young to elders. Some of the Predators look at her, some of them scan her, and others looked at the xenomorph. Even some of the adult Predators with the mark of passage were curious of how this frail human killed a xenomorph. All the Predators received a video clip of Outsider killing the xenomorphs. Some of the adult hunters felt the urge to challenge her but Fon'ki also sent the voice message telling them not to hunt her. When she walked by those hunters some of them growled and cracked their knuckles. She paid no mind to them, she knew what they wanted. A challenge, but what about those xenomorphs? Are they becoming less and less fun to hunt? Maybe, they only fought what was outside the main hive. They probably wanted to fight a queen; it would be a good challenge for them. But... a queen would need to be replaced if killed; they would need to find a facehugger that is carrying a queen embryo. Outsider stopped at the butcher shop, the butcher, a fifty year old male, he smiles when he sees her, the Predators watch.

"Ah, Outsider. Did you bring me some goodies or are you buying something?" Outsider smiles and cuts off one xenomorph finger and she waves it around in front of him.

"Ah, I'll buy it at a high price! Or is it the usual? Meat for the boy, eh?" Outsider nods as the butcher hurries with the meat. Outsider sees in her peripheral vision that the Predators were watching her. She drops the carcass and sharpens one of her black swords.

"Are you going to teach me? Huh? Come on please, I've always wanted to learn how to use a sword. Please!" The boy, his name is Mathis. He was begging to get lessons from her, she looks at him.

"My place, noon." Her voice was clam and soothing a bit unusual for a young warrior, it wasn't a wimpy voice but a firm one. Mathis smiles, when the meat was ready he grabs it and takes off in a flash.

"I'll be there!!" He shouted over his shoulder trying not to trip. Outsider hands the butcher the finger, he studies it, feels it, he then wrapped some string around it and hanged it on the wall.

"It's a lucky charm, it might bring good fortune to my shop." Outsider smiled and nods. She leaves with the carcass, she went into the jungle to her home, nothing much, just a few branches making a lean-to, a small campfire with something cooking over it. In the trees surroundings the small camp, animal and xenomorph skulls and bones. They dangle from the trees, on the lean-to a xenomorph wind chime. Made out of small bones from the xenomorphs, as the wind blew their chime was eerie. She dragged the carcass over to a pit, gutted it, skinned it, gathered its meat (xenomorph meat is really good, just hard to prepare), and laid the bones out to dry. She took the xenomorphs skin and made armor out of it, and some bones to make throwing knives. For her, this was normal but Mathis wanted to be taught the art of jungle sword-play, her style. She wasn't going to give him all her tactics, just a few. She placed her new armor and knives beside the lean-to and sharpens her swords. The black swords were made out of xenomorph armor, so sharp it would cut off a xenomorphs head in one swing. In the trees, some Predators watched. It was now noon, Mathis came running into the camp site.

"I'm ready!" Outsider stood up and tossed him a branch. "I thought we were going to use swords."

"You need to practice holding something in your hand and get experience with it. Then we'll change to swords when the time comes." Mathis goes into his own fighting stance, she studies it. "Put more weight on your left foot, then shift it to the right. Put force behind your swing, now come at me." Mathis charges, swings and Outsider trips him. He falls to the ground and looks at her.

"Hey that wasn't fair!"

"There is no fairness in battle, just your own wits and tactics. Try again." Mathis charges again and again. She kept dodging.

"How am I going to learn how to use a sword if you keep moving!"

"Do you think your opponent will just stand still and let you hit them? Of course not! You gotta predict where they will move to next." Now this really interested the Predators, they were learning how humans fight with swords. Even learning new moves too.

Memo: Thanks to Rider, TSS, Eazy E 4 life, and Sonsasu the Winter Dragon for reviewing and the comments! Thanks for reading!


	3. Snake Eater

_Outsider._

She had taught Mathis enough for the day, the poor kid was bleeding from a collection of cuts all over his body. Then again, that's what happens when you train with Outsider.

Finishing her meal in silence Outsider decided to leave for bed, it was late and she was tired, walking over to her lean-to she spilled her blades from her back, leaning them against a tree before crawling onto the mat. From the soaring trees of the jungle, they watched her movements like a pack of hungry wolves. Waiting until the moon was high; its pale disk hovering over the camp, the Predators entered it, pausing to glance over everything and anything in their passing. One Predator had stopped and was reaching for her swords when she spoke calmly. "Back off…or I'll add you to my trophies."

The Predator stared at her, a dull rage from the insult burning inside, yet he backed off knowing what Fon'ki told them. Though from this day forward…he would remember her. She studied him, in the faint moonlight.

_For a Yautja he has nice forest green skin…with what looks like red painted spots. Interesting, is he an adult?_

The navy green Predator backed away, allowing Fon'ki to enter the camp, Outsider rose, keeping an eye on the oncoming Elder. He came to a stop in front of her, his towering form not intimidating in the least, he inclined his head in a greeting and instead of a handshake, she punched him in the arm, his guardians disliked that…

"Long time little Ooman hunter…" Fon'ki said as he placed a hand upon her shoulder, the familiar weight causing her to sigh and to relax. "Same to you old goat…" She quickly embraced him around the waist, his arms circling her in a brief hug, the young Predators watched with a mild interest, the older ones turning away, some in disgust, simply embarrassed. "How long has it been?" she asked while releasing him, taking a few steps back.

"Far to long little Ooman." The Elder crossed muscled arms over his chest as he glanced at the collection of trophies. "I see you have been very busy in my absence…" Outsider smiled tightly.

"Yeah…and if that Yautja," she jerked her head in the navy green Yautja's direction, "touches my swords, he'll be the next skull wind chime." Fon'ki's eyes narrowed and he glanced away to look at the stiff Predator, then back to Outsider.

"He is my eldest son." The information did not sway her; she flicked teal green eyes laced with faint yellow lines through their iris over to the young warrior, staring at his skin, the coloring reminded her of a snake. "I think I'll call him Snake-Eater…" Fon'ki gave her a pointed look and she ignored it, still observing the strange markings along the navy green skin.

Memo: many thanks to Sonsasu the Winter Dragon for helping wit grammar and all ya guys reviews! Short I know and I'm sorry, please R&R.


	4. People of the Sun

_Outsider._

Outsider spent most of the night listening to Fon'ki weave stories about various hunts, so she didn't get much sleep. The next day called for an early rising, to pray and sing a hymn on the nearby cliff, but first she would visit the temple, a constant reminder of things long past…Since she had fallen asleep fully dressed there was little reason to prepare for the day other then taking her swords, whetstone, and a few choice knives in a cougar satchel. Almost like a side thought, she snagged some Xenomorph jerky from a leather pouch hanging on the lean-to's main pole. Kneeling down she picked up the newly made armor, placing the breastplate on, tying the clips in the back, making it look seamless, grabbing the greaves, she hopped to one foot then the other as she wiggled into them. Today she was going to test her new armor, the guards of the temple wearing only loin cloths stirred but fell back to sleep, she shook her head at the sight.

_Lazy good for nothings._

She noticed that some of the Predators were walking the streets, each of various colors, ages and height. Each having different skulls either around their neck or waist. They paid no mind to her today, they knew what she did yesterday and last night. The city was a bit eerie when no body is running around. The cliff she was heading toward served not only as and outpost but a great view. Peaceful and quiet, over looking the city in the valley. As far as the eye could see, jungles and waterfalls, pits and traps, villages and cities.

She climbed up the cliff straining her legs, they were still tired. At the top she dropped her gear, said her prayer to God and then sang a hymn not native to this area. Standing behind her was Fon'ki with Snake-Eater, that young Predator from before and the guardians, hearing her sing was mesmerizing. This lasted for a minute, she then dropped to her knees, still tired from yesterdays training and last nights story telling. She looked out at the city, she sighed. Something about today felt different, her gut twisted and she hated that. She looked over the city, what was wrong with this morning?

**At that moment in the jungle . . .**

The people of the city never expected a surprised attack from the Mayans. The Mayans were attacking for three things: land, slaves and sacrifices, for this is their beginning to rise in history. But this land was only good for hunting animals not farming, they will take slaves and sacrifices. They did not care that the Predators where there, they were going to attack anyway. The leader of this hundred man attack group was decorative, on his left shoulder to elbow human skulls acted as armor, a jaw bone of a howler monkey made part of his face mask. Ears, nose and lip pierced with various bones and turquoise. Scars, self inflicted and battle shown like it was something prideful, self inflicted scars are shameful! He looked at his men on each side, they look back as he looked forward at the city that slept. He held out his hand and slowly spread his fingers. Spread out and attack, that was the plan.

**Same time with Mathis . . . .**

Mathis woke up to the sound of the neighbors dog. The mutt kept barking and soon others began to bark crazily as if a cougar enter the city, even that was common. Mathis rose from his mat and looked outside his small wooden hut, he saw torches dancing in the distance.

"Oh no." Mathis ran to the guards only to find their throats slit, and three Mayans behind them. They look at Mathis, one grins and pats the blunt side of his obsidian spike club on his palm. Mathis backs up scared he didn't have a weapon.

_I bet that glint in his eye is that I'm going to be a sacrifice...Outsider help!_

**Now with Outsider . . .**

Outsider saw the Mayans enter the city, she knew what they wanted. She jumped to her feet, nearly falling again. She put her swords onto her back and placed some knives into her greaves, the flare of battle appeared in her eyes, her personality changed completely. Fon'ki knew something was wrong and walked over to the edge of the cliff.

"Trouble, gotta help them." Fon'ki looked at the Mayans, never seen them before.

"Who are they Ooman?" Outsider looked at Snake-Eater, those eyes. Blood water, looked like a drop of blood fell into a pure drop of rain. His eyes were beautiful, but this still would not sway her. She smirks, that smirk made Snake-Eater a bit uneasy.

"They call themselves People of the Sun. Crazy people, they don't care for you. They'll kill _you_ too." The young Predator looks at Snake-Eater, his fists tightening causing the veins to pop out. Fon'ki notices his sons rage building so he distracted him.

_"Son, what she tells is true. There are some Oomans out there that don't know us. They are what we hunt." _Snake-Eater looks at him a bit confused.

_"I thought we hunted the hard-meat." _Fon'ki chuckled at what his son said.

_"We hunt Oomans too."_ Outsider stood up, they look at her. The black armor nearly made her invisible to the back ground if the sun wasn't rising. With the fiery sunlight burning the sky she turned her back to the city and smiled at the Predators.

"See you later." saying that she jumped off the cliff. They all ran to the edge and watched her fall, well it looked like she was falling. To her luck, the vine held out. She ran down the cliff trying not to trip or lose the vine in her hand. When she was ten feet from the ground she left it to go and landed pretty hard onto her feet. Shaking off the pain in her feet and legs she ran into the city and sounded the alarm.

MEMO: Thank you all for reading mi story!! It really helps me when ya guys and gals review! Thank you everyone!!


	5. Human Problems

_Outsider_

Fon'ki watched as Outsider ran to the alarm post, limping a little but showed no true pain. He knew a battle was going to be raged, so he looked at his son and the young Predator.

_"Father what do we do now?" _Fon'ki just stared at him, thinking of how a great elder he would be one day. The young Predator looked at the Mayans, curious to who they were.

_"Elder, do you know who these other Oomans are?"_ Fon'ki shifted his eyes to the young one.

_"Outsider told us who they are, but I never seen them before. It's strange really, I know a lot of Oomans but never seen these ones."_ Fon'ki chuckled to himself and he too looked at the city.

"_Should we help them?_" asked the young one, Snake-Eater looks at him.

_"Let the Oomans deal with Ooman problems." _The young Predator backed off from Snake-Eater and looked at the city. He was hoping to spot Outsider but the humans were everywhere now.

**Same time with Outsider . . .**

She knew that Mathis was in trouble and hurried to find him. Her feet ached due to the impact, there happened to be rock shards there from the stone maker. Outsider with quick movements climbed up a building by leaping from wall to wall. She looked around for Mathis while the guards woke the rest of the city. Something caught her eyes, some Mayans were chasing a young mother holding a toddler. They tackle her to the ground and took the toddler from her arms, dangling the child by a leg, the child was crying and screaming. Outsider watched the helpless mother try to get her child back, clawing at the attackers that held her down screaming in pain and horror even as they hit her. Outsider watched as they tossed the child back and forth, waiting for the right moment she leapt toward them. She snatched the wailing child out of the air and slit one Mayans throat. His blood sprayed the air in a beautiful crimson mist, it bathed Outsider's new armor and hair, dripping to the ground making her look inhuman. She slowly lifted her eyes toward the others as the child hushed and the bruised mother clung to Outsider's left leg, blood dripping from her cut lip. The other Mayans back up and grab their weapons.

"Is this a demon?"

The mother stood up behind Outsider, Outsider handed her the child and she ran to safety. Outsider looked at the Mayans, she smirked as she drew her swords. The light reflected off of them, that flash gave her away in the chaos. The Mayans recognized the blades.

"Those blades...no, Silver Dream died!" One Mayan attacked her only to loose his right arm, right leg, and part of his left leg in one swing, he died within seconds. The others looked in horror as their fallen Mayans blood bathed Outsider, making her look more and more like a demon from the Otherworld.

MEMO: If yer wondering who Silver Dream is, don't worry, it'll be made clear as soon as the writers block lifts. LOL Thanks for reading and reviewing!! Thank you TSS, Eazy E 4 life, RocknKitty, Sonsasu The Winter Dragon and Rider. Thanks for helping me continue my stories! Read on my readers! Read on!!


	6. The Promise

_Outsider_

Mathis ran as fast as he could from the Mayans, only to be hit in the face by a club. The impact broke his nose and tears formed in his eyes as he fell backwards. The Mayan that hit him laughed as the others joined him. Mathis looked at them, blood and tears dripping off his face. The one Mayan that scared Mathis, turned him onto his stomach. He began to tie Mathis' hands together, Mathis jerked and kicked at the Mayan but it wasn't helping.

"No worry kid, the pain will end soon enough." Mathis began to scream out but he was muffled by a cloth. The Mayan on top of him soon dragged him to the others that were captured as prisoners. Mathis squirmed and pulled, his nose kept bleeding and having to be dragged across the ground wasn't helping. He was soon chucked over to another man, it was the butcher.

"Strange isn't it?" Mathis looked at him with watery eyes. "Our fate is to die as either targets or sacrifices. A nasty way to go." Mathis wanted to say that it wasn't so, he wanted to say it but the cloth held back his only words of hope.

_Outsider where are you?_

**Same time with Outsider . . .**

She made sure that woman and toddler were safe at the cliff with Fon'ki and the others. She wanted the young girl to live. The little toddler was called Sky Flower but in the near future she'll be called Zera. Outsider set out again to look for Mathis, but she was unaware that he was going to be taken into the jungle before she could locate him. Small children ran all over the place screaming for their mothers and out in panic. Outsider wanted to comfort them but she had to find Mathis. That little toddler was on her mind but she rubbed it away for the moment, she grabbed a small child. His face stained with blood and tears, his voice was crackling and he was tired.

"They took them into the jungle! Everyone! I want my mommy!" he embraced Outsider, she gently kissed him on the head.

"Go gather up the other children and wait at the cliff. I have friends there, they'll protect you." she nudged him forward "Hurry now." He looked at her again.

"What about you?" Outsider looked into the jungle then the boy, her eyes were different now.

"I'm bringing them back home, one way or another, they are returning. I promise." She soon bolted toward the jungle, jumping over fallen civilians and Mayans. Her only goal now was to get everyone back.

_Silver Dream, Wind Moon give me your strength._

_MEMO: Chap 7 is coming soon but a writers block has come yet again! Thank you all for reading and reviewing!!!_


	7. Sky Flower

_Outsider._

Fon'ki looked at the mother and child. He stroked the toddlers hair, and rubbed her cheeks. He carefully asked in the human tongue a question.

"What's her name?"

The mother kissed Sky Flower on the cheek. "Her name is Sky Flower."

Fon'ki smiled, he bent down and picked a small flower and gives it to her.

"Sky Flower you're so cute and brave."

Snake-Eater hated when his father acted like this so he looked at the young Predator. Tring to make his father to stop acting like a human, so he began to talk about the Right of Passage.

_"Don't worry Unblooded, the priests will return and the Right of Passage will begin. Don't worry, just use your head and stay alive. That is the best advise anyone can give to you."_

_"Who is Outsider really?"_ Snake-Eater just looked at him, wondering what he meant. Fon'ki walked over to them.

_"Elder, who is Outsider really?"_ Fon'ki looked at them then turned his back to them, he grabbed his cloak and brought it around to his back.

_"When she returns, her history will be told to us through her own words." _Sky Flower reached out for Fon'ki. Her mother looked at Fon'ki.

"She wants you to hold her." Fon'ki smiled even more, it's been awhile since he held a small one in his arms. He took her into his arms and she kissed him. Snake-Eater if he could blush would of, this really embarrassed him, the young Predator and the guardians could easily tell. Snake-Eater turned his back to his father and looked into the valley, he closed his eyes. Fon'ki was making funny noises that made Sky Flower to laugh.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Sky Flower looked at her mother, her mother didn't know.

"Don't worry honey..."

Fon'ki tickled Sky Flower drawing her attention to him.

"Yes, don't worry, Outsider will find him." Sky Flower hugs Fon'ki and she in turn tickled him.


	8. The Plan and The Ambush

_Outsider_

Mathis and the others were now crossing the great river, the current so strong that the cloth in his mouth came loose and he spit it out to only have it replaced with water. He coughed as they were pulled to the other side. As they reached the shore he tried to get his hands loose from the ropes. His hands slipped out of the ropes, it was a good thing that his wrists were big and hands small. He began to untie the man in front of him only to be caught.

"What are you trying to do boy?" Mathis was hit in the gut with an obsidian club. They tie his hands together, tighter this time. They continue on meeting more Mayans with prisoners.

**Same time Outsider . . .**

She approached the great river, the rough current would surely pull her down stream. She looked around, some stones stood out of the water, with quick steps she leapt to each rock. Slipping wasn't fun but at least the blood was washing off. As soon as she reached the other side she spotted some ropes and more blood, bending down she studied the ropes and blood.

"Mathis."

She looked in the direction, and again sprinted. She hope they were close, she knew this jungle and its traps. Maybe she can get the Mayans to separate, get Mathis and the civilians home. She climbed up a tree and looked around, there in the distance more people, she was closer than she thought but where is Mathis? No matter she had to help those people too. She leapt to another tree and sild down a vine. She hid in the bush, took out some throwing knives and took aim.

"We're back, prepare to move out!"

Outsider hid even more, that voice... she knew it. She carefully looked through the brush, her armor and the shadows hid her perfectly.

"Get them up!" one Mayan yelled, Outsider looked at the men carefully, the leader came over and watched his prisoners walk by, he grabbed one of his men it was apparent that he was hit on the right eye.

"Broken Bone you forgot to duck. Let me see." He took out his dagger and the Broken Bone jerked by. "Hey." the leader cut around Broken Bone's right eye and squeezed out the blood. "Now, can you see?" Broken Bone blinked a few times and looked at the leader. He smiles and nods. "Good, get back with your prisoners." The leader nudged him forward and smiled at the boy, Outsider knew the leader from somewhere in fact the whole group but Broken Bone, he looked to be her age.

_He's cute... but he's my enemy._

Outsider didn't attempt to disperse the group yet, not yet. She knew exactly how to separate them, for up ahead and old tree was getting ready to break and fall, one good push would separate the group for a little amount of time. She carefully watched them, a twig suddenly snapped behind her, spinning around on her heels she saw something invisible then everything suddenly faded into darkness...


	9. Blood for Blood

_Outsider_

**In the semi-conscious realm - - - also known as a dream . . .**

_Two year old Outsider looked at a man, his appearances of thirty years with short blonde hair. A goatee was on his chin, and piercing in his ears of feathers and shells. He was leaning on two swords; Outsider touches the swords feeling their strength and sharpness. Silver Dream smiles at her and holds one out to her._

"_One day you will wield Black Dawn. One day you will be a great warrior, greater than your mother and I. When I'm gone Black Dawn is yours, use its strength wisely." Silver Dream strokes her on the head making her giggle and smile._

"_Love it's time."_

_Silver Dream looks at his wife who stood behind Outsider, but her image was blurred as if she was rending herself invisible. Silver Dream then he looks at Outsider. "You ready?"_

_Outsider stood up and took Sliver Dream's hand. "Yes!"_

**Present . . .**

Outsider slowly opened her eyes, fluttering them a few times to get the haziness out of them. Slowly she sat up to find that she was tied to a post.

"She's awake!" someone shouted in the Mayan tongue. Outsider looked around, the room was covered in blood, tools of torture laid on a big rock and they too were stained with blood, fresh and old. She tired to figure out where she was at.

_Where the?_

"So you're the infamous Outsider. It's an honor to meet you in person, we are happy that your still with us." spoke a voice from nowhere in almost perfect Mayan tongue.

Outsider looked around no one was there, in her peripheral vision she saw movement. Looking in that direction cost her, she was punched in the face very hard yet no blood appeared. She smiled when the one that punched her began to moan.

"_Damn she's hard." Clicked a Yautja roughly._

"_That's what happens when you don't wear gloves you idiot!" Growled a Yautja._

"_Next time extend your wrist blades, make her bleed." Clicked another Yautja._

Outsider tried to stand but it was useless, her legs felt numb and sore. She tried to move them only to realize that they might have been numbed.

"Don't try to stand dear, the effects will wear off in time." It was that same voice again.

Outsider closed her eyes then slowly reopened them and looked around again, she saw three Yautja's standing next to each other looking at her without their masks. One of them flexed his mandibles, she saw another one, he was sitting in front of them on a stool. He was more decorative than the others and appeared to be the leader. He wore a mask marked with signs of battle and time, he was leaning forward looking at her.

"Bad Blood." She scoffed, she only heard rumors that Bad Blood were on this planet but with the Mayans, she couldn't believe it. The leader stood up, that's when she noticed it. Parts of Yautja skulls hanged around his waist along with parts xenomorph and human skulls as well, he stroke one Yautja skull affectionately. The mark of passage was clearly seen on the skull which burned deep into Outsider's soul.

"Well now..." he approached Outsider, cracking his knuckles. "...let's get started."

Outsider braced herself but nothing happened, instead of a killer blow he cut the ropes with his gauntlets. This surprised the other Predators.

"_Jihloks what are you doing?"_ Clicked one of the Predators.

Jihloks looked at the other Bad Bloods, his gaze told them what his plan was. He grabbed Outsider's arm and pulled her onto her feet. Her legs wobbled and soon steadied, he pats her on the back and backed off from her. The Bad Blood put on their mask and drew out their weapons which made Outsider flinch a little, they came well prepared.

"As the Ooman saying goes: Blood for blood."

Outsider knew what he meant, the hunt had begun and she was the prey. She bolted to the door and ran down the hall while the Predators cloaked themselves and split up clicking and growling. Outsider's legs were getting better very fast and she gain more speed but …

_Where the hell am I?_

She came to a dead end, looking around she saw a room with weapons in it. Upon entering the room as she closed the door a spear broke through missing her by inches. She grabbed some rope and a knife, leaping onto the support beams she made her way back to the door preparing to attack the first Bad Blood to enter. Sure enough a Bad Blood kicked in the door, he uncloaked and looked around, it wasn't the leader. Outsider quickly tied the rope into a loop and she dropped, snagging the rope around the Bad Bloods neck, he pulled forward and she pulled back. As he tilted back she pulled the rope even more, he countered by flipping his wrist blades backwards and cut the rope sending Outsider to the ground. The Bad Blood cut the rest of the rope off him and faced Outsider. She crawled between his legs; cutting him on both of the legs which enraged him for they were very deep cuts. Luminescent blood dripped to the ground, he spun around swiping at the ground only to stir up dirt.

"_She's gone!"_ Growled the Bad Blood loudly.

The Bad Blood looked around and uses caution while he walked around ready to strike at the slightest movement. Outsider walked on the beams with ease making no sound that even a mouse would be proud.

"_Pathetic!" _yelled Outsider in his tongue.

The Bad Blood looked above him, Outsider drops ripping the mask from his face cutting the sides of his face in the process. He swings at her hitting her in the gut and she flew back, she flipped through the air landing on her feet. She coughed a few times and the Bad Blood charges at her, she flipped the knife in her hand and threw it hard. The knife penetrates the Bad Bloods skull and he dropped sliding to her feet. She kicked him three times mumbling words under her breath and took his weapons.

"One down, three to go. What's this?" She bent down and looked at the Bad Bloods gauntlets. A marking was on it. "Where did I see that before?" She kicked him one more time for luck before leaving the room. "Blood for blood? No, he couldn't mean . . ."


	10. A Brief Story of Outsider's Past

_Outsider_

Mathis and the other civilians were placed in wooden cages. The priests were not going to sacrifice them, not until the Bad Blood come out of the temple after their 'hunt'. Mathis held his broken nose in his hands, he had quit his crying but his nose kept bleeding. The butcher placed a hand on Mathis' shoulder.

"Let me see boy." Mathis looked at him; the butcher grabbed the nose and set it. Mathis screamed in pain, the butcher didn't let go, he place a cloth across Mathis' nose. "Leave this on; it'll help keep your nose in place." Mathis nods and looked at his gut, still red and sore.

"What do you think their doing to Outsider? They took her to the temple, do you think she's ok?"

"I doubt it boy." Mathis looked at the man, Sky Flowers father. "The rumors of their gods are that they are truly immortal. Not even the Serpents can kill them!" Mathis looked at him with anger in his eyes.

"How sure are you that Outsider is dead Flint Sky?"

Flint Sky looked at Mathis and pointed at the temple. "That's my answer boy; she can do nothing without Black Dawn." Everyone in the cages look, they see the Bad Blood leader holding Black Dawn.

"Black Dawn?" someone asked.

"Black Dawn was once wielded by Silver Dream. The People of the Sun feared him I even heard that their gods feared him too. Sliver Dream, an outsider. I only heard stories about him from my father years ago. The stories say that he came from the Great Sea from lands far far away. Of course these are only stories; he came to our great city and killed the Serpents like Outsider does today. But… one of our female gods found favor in him…"

**Now with Outsider…**

_Flint Sky: "They say that it wasn't love at first sight but love at first kill."_

Outsider peered around the corner as the Bad Blood she was tracking threw a Smart Disc.

_Flint Sky: "They say he saved the Elder god from a Great Serpent and in turn she found favor in him…"_

Outsider ducked as the Smart Disc came toward her; it gets lodged in the wall. She pulled it out and threw it back at the Bad Blood; he tried to take control of it only to lose a hand then his head.

_Flint Sky: "He had to prove himself to her, so he took part in the ritual. During the ritual he killed two Great Serpents and made it outside alive. I heard that Wind Moon found even more favor in him and took him to be her husband. Black Dawn was made out of those two Great Serpents that killed the gods inside the temple."_

Outsider ran down another hallway, stopping all of a sudden. The last Bad Blood in the temple held up his Self-Destruct panel. It begins to beep, she charges at him as he aimed the Net Gun at her. He fires and she used the Smart Disc to cut it in half then the Self-Destruct panel. The Bad Blood roars in pain, Outsider thrusts the Smart Disc into his gut at the same time she reached inside and ripped out his heart. The Bad Blood looked at her with blood shot eyes then his heart as it beats one last time, Outsider pushed him to the ground and looked at the heart. She rubbed her fingers over it; rubbing the blood she then licked the blood from her fingers as she continues to the exit.

_Flint Sky: "When Outsider was born everything changed..."_

_MEMO: I just thought it up so no big deal ok? I've been working hard on Outsider for years, but when I found out about FF I said why not and I'm really surprised! Many of you viewers like this story more than my other two! Thank you! Leave a review please!_


	11. The Last Blood Standing

_Outsider_

Outsider stood at the top of the temple and sighed at the wretched sight. Human skulls lined the temple, blood marked its steps of the human sacrifices that were done there. She gazed at the bottom of the steps, Jihloks stood down there holding Black Dawn. As the wind blew for the approaching of the storm, his cape blew revealing numerous weapons and more skulls. Outsider tensed her muscles as lighting flashed behind her, the thunder gave the toll of battle. She jumped down onto the siding of the steps and sild down to the bottom. Jihloks took Black Dawn and thrust them into the ground behind him. He looked at Outsider as she lands onto the ground, he notices his fellow Bad Blood's blood on her armor. It's glow showed that she was getting tired and angry, Jihloks also notices that she had the Smart Disc in one hand and a heart in the other. Around them the Mayan priests and the men that captured Mathis and the other civilians gathered around to watch the fight. Jihloks rips off his cape and bellows out a roar, this didn't even move her. She hissed at him, bearing her teeth but something was different, her canine teeth were long and a clear silver color. Closing her eyes she concentrated on something and reopened them, they were now completely black. She stabs a knife through the heart and drops them to the ground, the knife keeping the heart from touching the ground, blood drips from it telling that death is on this land and death is here for one of them.

_"So, it seems your Queen hard-meat side is taking hold."_ Jihloks clicked, he slowly took off his mask and tosses it aside. He growls at Outsider enjoy her every move, his face burned and marked from battles and other things that happened in the past.

_"I know, it's what you did to me."_ Outsider clicked, she tenses and studies Jihloks. _"Why did you do this to me?"_

Jihloks stood straight up and cracks his knuckles. "_I know what they did to you when you were still in the womb, the experiment that was preformed behind Silver Dreams back. You belong to no race, you triple breed. I tried to stop it and thus I was marked as a Bad Blood. Maybe I did deserve it, maybe it's my destiny. But I guess my crimes were always stained with Yautja blood, but to see that you survived after all these years and yet you don't show any regret for killing your hard-meat brethren."_

Outsider shook her head and laughed, this irritates Jihloks. _"They are my brethren, but they are my enemy! I killed my first Serpent when I was barely two years old! I enjoyed it, I reveled in it! I wanted more, so I bathed in the blood of a thousand Serpents and still crave for more! After you murdered my parents, I knew dear uncle, that you must die. So I killed the Serpents to show my strength as a warrior and hunter. When you sent those men to raid my city, I knew you were the one behind it all, after all you shouldn't use the same men twice!"_

Outsider charged him, holding the Smart Disc battle ready. Jihloks dodges her attack and pulls out his own Smart Disc. Slicing and stabbing Jihloks took a lot of hits, he spins and cuts Outsider on her shoulder deeply. He smiles but he soon realizes that his Smart Disc was melting quickly, he threw it aside and looked at Outsider who was facing him with absolutely no pain on her face, she looks at her bleeding shoulder. Red luminescent blood dripped to the ground burning deep holes into the earth. Outsider rubs her free hand in the blood and flicks it at Jihloks, some of the blood lands on his skin and armor forcing him to growl loudly.

_"You parasite!"_ He charges toward her and pulls out a spear, she dodged it easily and flipped behind him cutting him up his back. She then throws down the Smart Disc and jumps onto Jihloks back wrapping her legs around his neck she threw him backwards. As he skid across the ground, Outsider quickly fixed her hair into a braid taught to her by Silver Dream, she knew Jihloks would take his time to get up but she wanted to be ready.

"_Your strength never ceases to amaze me, let's see how you do fighting against your own blades!"_ Jihloks leapt to his feet making his back bleed even more, he pulled out one sword and he again charges at Outsider. She was ready for him.

"_You're lies about others doing this to me will lead you to hell! I know you did it! I know it was you!"_ Outsider growled and hissed.

"_Then end my life, or I will end yours!"_

When he reached her, she leapt backwards dodging his attacks till her back was against a wall, when he thrusts the sword at her, she climbed up the wall and leapt behind him. Jihloks swings Black Dawn around cutting off Outsiders breast armor, that force caused her to stagger forward and she nearly fell to the ground. He chases after her with the other humans screaming and cheering, they never seen a battle like this before! As they drew closer to Black Dawn's other sword, Outsider grabbed Jihloks hand, twisting his wrist forcing him to let go of the blade, he reverses the attack squeezing Outsider's hand and he began to punch her.

_"You're my monster, so die already!"_ His punches forces her to her knees, blood dripped from her lips. Tiredness was on her face, he threw one more punch but she grabbed it and squeezed making him moan in pain. She slowly stood up, rage burned in those black eyes.

_"I'm not 'your' monster anymore!"_ She then upper cuts him with such force that he falls backwards onto Black Dawn's sword that was still in the ground. The sword sticking out of his abdomen, he looked at it then closed his eyes. The clouds open letting the waters to clean the earth of the Jihloks blood, it lighting again given toll that the battle was over. Outsider picked up Black Dawn's other sword and walked to the cages, the guards stood before her but back away fast nearly tripping over each other. She cuts the ropes letting the cages to open, Mathis quickly got out and hugs her. Outsider sighs in happiness and her eyes go back to normal.

"Thanks Outsider!"

Outsider suddenly pushed him away, Mathis looked in those teal eyes of hers, they were marked by pain. He looked down at her abdomen two blades were sticking out, he panicked. Outsider turned around to see Jihloks standing with his right arm aiming at her, he shoots another blade dart at her, hitting her in the chest. She staggers back a little and Jihloks laughs out some blood. Outsider yells with all her might and throws Black Dawn at him, it lodges in his mouth. Jihloks fell forward, dead, the blade in his mouth pushed further into his head, the sword in his abdomen was forced out.

"It's over..."

Outsider smiled at the horrifying scene and collapsed to the ground. The feeling of great arms picking her off the ground felt familiar but darkness consumed her sight.


	12. The Rest of Eternity

_Outsider_

**In the darkest part of the mind . . .**

Voices echoed through the darkness, bouncing amongst strung memories of a forbidden past. Fear and anger bellowed out. The essence of death; its ululations like a lullaby, calling out her name wanting her to come to the rest of eternity. Some voices became clear amongst the chaos in her mind. Mathis' voice was the clearest of them all, his sweet voice was wonderful.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Another voice was heard, rough yet soft. A female Yautja voice, clearly revealed when she clicked. She tried her best speaking the language.

"We don't know Ooman. Some of her organs are badly damaged and a main artery to her heart was severed. She'll die if its not treated quickly."

_What is going on?_

_"What is she Great Elder?" _That voice was even easier, it was the voice of the young Yautja from the temple.

_"I honestly don't know. But what we gathered so far she was part of an illegal experiment, being experimented on while still in the womb of Tujna, my dear sister. She has three spirits and three strengths. It's a heavy burden for her, for she belongs to no race but her own."_

_True dear uncle, but where am I?_

_"She shouldn't even exist, we should kill her! She's a threat to everyone, that triple breed."_ This voice was most evident, Snake-Eater.

_Do you always have to be harsh Snake-Eater?_

_"Son, this wouldn't of happened if I knew what my brother was up to. He tricked Silver Dream and Tujna, and for his crimes he was marked as a Bad Blood. You should be very careful with your actions or you'll be one! When she was born she wasn't a threat till her parents were murdered. What he did was unforgivable, killing them both and leaving Outsider alone on this planet. From that day she became a warrior and hunter, she grew in strength and spirit hoping that one day that Jihloks would reveal himself again. She avenged their deaths with great honors!"_

_Jihloks deserved what I gave him! That bastard._

_"Father, I need your hand here!"_ It was that female Yautja's voice again. Something was wrong with her voice, it was in fear.

_"She's bleeding again! I need more gauze!"_

**Days later . . .**

Outsider opened her eyes to the sight of a small child sleeping beside her, a necklace with a flower printed on it told what her name was, Sky Flower. Outsider sat up looking around, death did not come for her that night but its lullaby was clear, it wanted her.

Sky Flower opened her eyes and saw Outsider sitting up, she reached out and touched her. Her skin was cool and warm, it felt good. She looked up at Outsider and smiled.

"You're awake, I'm happy." She then hugs Outsider. "Thank you for bringing daddy home!"

Outsider pats Sky Flower on her head. "What are you doing here?"

Sky Flower stood up on the large bed and began to jump on it. "I wanted to make sure you were ok! I like you friend! You saved me!"

"Where am I?"

Sky Flower sat down as Fon'ki entered the room with a female Yautja. _"Le'li check her injuries." _Le'li walked over to Outsider and lifts the bandages, Outsider didn't like this one bit, she gave off a low growl that of a xenomorph.

_"It's ok cousin, I won't hurt you. If I did I would be more hurt than you."_

Outsider knew what she meant, she looked at Fon'ki as Le'li walked back to him telling him of the injuries healing rate. Outsider held out her hands, he knew what she wanted: Black Dawn.

_"You'll get it once you are better."_

Outsider growled again and gave him a wicked look that made him shudder a bit, Le'li noticed.

_"Father, are you afraid of her?"_

_"She's injured. Never disturb an injured animal unless you want to get hurt. We still don't know her limits, she should rest. Give her some medicine to make her rest."_

Le'li walked back to Outsider and pulled out a needle, Outsider made a fist.

_"Please cousin, you need to rest and regain your strength."_

_"I need no sleep, I have slept long enough that death called out my name."_

Sky Flower crawled over to Outsider, a smile of happiness on her face. "Can you braid my hair?"

Outsider felt something she hadn't felt in a long time: happiness. Le'li gave Outsider the shot as she braided Sky Flowers hair, Outsider purred lightly, the purr of a Queen xenomorph. Sky Flower told stories about what happened when her daddy and the others came back. Finishing braiding Sky Flowers hair Outsider found the sweet clicking of Le'li too much, she was singing her a lullaby of hope. Upon resting her head back the medicine took her into the darkness and with it the nightmares of death, wanting her again. It will never let her go till she did what was right . . .


	13. Redemption

_Outsider_

**Days later . . .**

Outsider walked outside, the warm sunlight felt good on her skin. Being a Triple Breed pays, her skin was a mixture of Predator, human and xenomorph, she would not great burned by the sun that easily. The sun was high giving the hour of noon, she walked out into the city streets. People who saw her either waved or lowered their head, Outsider didn't like this at all so she placed one hand on Black Dawn that was strapped to her back. After days of Fon'ki visiting she was able to make him give Black Dawn back, she wanted her sword for it was part of her. When the people saw that she hand her hand on Black Dawn they quickly looked away not wanting to be her next victim. But they are forever in her debt, the Aztecs. When she reached the temple Mathis stood at the bottom of the steps with Sky Flower, they quickly greet her.

"Outsider, how you feeling?"

"Fine." Outsider bends down to Sky Flower. "How about you, Sky Flower?"

Sky Flower blushes and giggles, this made Outsider smile. "I'm ok."

Outsider pushes some of Sky Flowers dark hair behind her ear, she then whispers into the same ear.

"Don't be afraid." Saying those words Outsider stood up and walked up the temple steps. Mathis knew that the Serpents were still active in the temple, his and Sky Flowers pleas for Outsider to stop fell upon deaf ears. People began to gather at the temple steps they too plea for her to stop, she didn't stop but continued on. She never said a word to what she was going to do, as she enter the dark halls deaths ululations was heard echoing through out the temple, its shadow consumed her from the light. Outside many heard deaths ululations and its lullaby, they backed away from the temple for they knew that Outsider was doing something that she alone could do.

Many say that the Serpents got her, others say she's with the Queen Serpent, a few say that she went there to redeem herself to the Serpents, yet one believes that she hid herself away in the deepest and darkest part of the temple sleeping till they need her again.

Stories about Outsider have been passed down through generations till they were no more, but when one visits the temple they can feel her presence. Many also claim to have seen her shadow, yet there are stories saying that if your not careful she'll kill you... Could it be her shadow? Many think so, others say it's her ghost... but none are truly sure.

**- - - - - -**

**Epilogue:**

**Inside the Predator ship in space, leaving Earth...**

The now Blooded young Predators walk over to their Elder, they wanted to hear more about Outsider.

"_What happened then Elder?"_ Clicked one.

Fon'ki looks back at Earth, the blue planet was beautiful.

"_No one knows for sure, she went into the temple and vanished. I heard that she might have died inside or joined forces with the hard-meat since she is part of their kind. As I said, no one knows."_

Snake-Eater rubs the red spots on his left arm and he too stared out at the fading blue planet.

"_She was a good teacher, that triple breed. She is different and I will never forget her as long as I live. Upon my honor I will remember her."_

Fon'ki looked over at Snake-Eater and grins, another Blooded asked a question.

"_Can you tell us about Silver Dream and Tujna? Outsider's parents."_

Fonki looked at the young ones, he missed being that young. He motioned them to sit as he sat down in a chair, as they gathered around, Fon'ki knew this would give Tujna and Sliver Dream great honors in the afterlife.

"_Listen now young ones, it all started about forty years ago..."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_The Oracle Dragon's FINAL STORY NOTE:_

I own it all, but AVP. I do own all the characters and Outsider! AVP belongs to their creator and FOX, Predator belongs to the brothers that created them, Aliens (hard-meat, xenomorph) belong to whoever made them (not sure who). The Mayans and Aztecs belong to themselves. I own Triple Breed ©, I created what she is thus I own what she is, a Triple Breed! She was created back in 1996, it just took me a long time to write the story and find something to do with it. I OWN IT ALL! ©


End file.
